


When The Clock Strikes Midnight

by SherlockedWitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWitch/pseuds/SherlockedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's first New Year's as a couple. Written for lucybun for the tumblr winterlock exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Clock Strikes Midnight

It was 11:56 P.M. December 31st, 2013.

 

Sherlock was sat in his arm chair, fiddling with his violin. The chair, which normally faced towards the kitchen, was turned now to face one of the two windows in the sitting room of 221B. Sherlock wasn’t looking out of the window, however. His eyes were fixed upon John, who was standing in front of the glass with the curtains drawn. On this particular New Year’s Eve there was a light snow falling, dusting the streets and few parked cars below. John insisted on watching it, claiming it was ‘beautiful’, for reasons Sherlock wasn’t quite sure.

 

The consulting detective obviously didn’t care about the snow. No, he only cared about John. This was their first New Year’s as a couple.

 

11:57 P.M.

 

Sherlock laid his violin down, staring almost thoughtfully at John’s back. He marveled still at how he’d managed to find such a man. How he had somehow caught the attention of a trustworthy army doctor.

 

How they’d developed an immeasurable love for one another.

 

11:58 P.M.

 

The silence that had settled in the past few minutes was broken.

 

“Sherlock, come over here.” John spoke, turning slightly to face the other man and beckoning with his hand.

 

Sherlock gave him a look. “John, I’ve seen snow hundreds of times.”

 

John rolled his eyes. “And it won’t kill you to look at it again,” He smiled a bit, “Just get over here. Come on, it’s nearly midnight.”

 

Sherlock sighed quietly in resignation, standing up and striding the few feet over to the window. John stood slightly to the left in front of the glass now, and Sherlock took the space to his right.

 

11:59 P.M.

 

Despite his reluctance, Sherlock looked out at the white flakes falling gently to the ground below. John grabbed ahold of his hand, standing closer, his gaze on the wintery sight as well.

 

Sherlock held lightly onto the doctor’s warm, slightly rough hand. He’d done so now a countless number of times, yet on every single occurrence he cherished the moment.

 

If there was anything worth cherishing, it was John.

 

The street below them was dusted with snow, the layer of powdery substance having been untouched by cars for a short while now. Most people weren’t driving at the moment.

 

The two men watched white snow fall in silence, hand in hand, the final moments of 2013 ticking by.

 

And there it was.

 

12:00 A.M January 1st, 2014.

 

The sound of bells tolling, fireworks exploding, and one or two distant, muffled shouts of “Happy New Year!” flowed into their ears.

 

Nearly in sync, Sherlock and John turned from the window to instead face each other. Sherlock’s gaze locked with John’s.

 

If anyone else were to witness this moment, they most likely would have sworn that this time the two men _were_ in sync as they moved. John stood slightly taller and leaned in at the same moment that Sherlock leaned into him, and in a swift closure of space their lips locked onto one another’s.

 

John dropped Sherlock’s hand to instead wrap his arms around the other man’s waist. Sherlock in turn wrapped his arms lightly around the doctor. There was something about this kiss, something in the way they held each other, something in the pure love and lust behind the movement of their lips and tongues as they met briefly that told of a new year that could only be filled with similar romantic advances.

 

Blissful moments passed, and once Sherlock was sure that however incredibly illogical it was that it could happen, he was quite sure he was in fact _melting_ into this kiss, they pulled apart at last. John opened his eyes and stared up into Sherlock’s, their foreheads nearly touching, an affectionate smile gracing his face. Sherlock smiled back; a true, loving smile that only John could ever receive.

 

“Happy New Year, Sherlock.”

 

“Happy New Year, John.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
